1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to double roasting pans.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Double roasting pans are typically provided with a roasting pan top and a roasting pan bottom. The roasting pan bottom in which the cooking is done is typically larger than the roasting pan top which serves as the cover or top of the double roasting pan. To align and prevent shifting of the top pan relative to the bottom pan the top cover fits into a ledge or groove in the bottom pan, or the typical bottom pan is provided with upstanding lugs at the sides and ends thereof which extend upwardly beyond the upper edge of the bottom pan and between which the lower edge of the top pan are received when two pans are joined as a double roasting pan. If either the top or the bottom pan wears out and the other pan is still in good repair, in order to have an operable double roasting pan it is necessary for the consumer to replace the entire roasting pan, that is, by buying both the top and the bottom pans. Consequently, it is desirable to have a roasting pan in which it is not necessary to replace both top and bottom pans when one of the pans wears out.
Also, typical roasting pans have swing type hinged handles which, when not in use, swing downwardly alongside of the pans. Then, when it is desired to use the handles for lifting the pans, it is necessary to swing the handles upwardly and outwardly. This presents difficulties during the manipulation of the handles to swing them upwardly away from the pan, particularly when bulky mittens and other pan holders are used to prevent burning of the user's hands. Thus, it is desirable to have a roasting pan with handles that are easy to use and require no manipulation or swinging for the use thereof.
A preliminary patentability search in Class 99, subclass 422; and class 220, subclasses 4.21, 386 and 912 produced the following patents, some of which may be relevant to the present invention: Henderson, U.S. Pat. No. 229,314, issued Jun. 29, 1880; Beam, U.S. Pat. No. 1,103,169, issued Jul. 14, 1914; Canfield, U.S. Pat. No. 1,683,603, issued Sep. 11, 1928; Burnette, U.S. Pat. No. 2,061,610, issued Nov. 24, 1936; Setman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,974, issued Mar. 29, 1955; Cunningham, U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,173, issued Nov. 1, 1955; Marchais, U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,713, issued Sep. 1, 1981; Conti, U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,889, issued Nov. 19, 1991; and, Kuhn, U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,951, issued May 3, 1994.